


Painting by the Knife

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Edgar is a Masochist, Gory dirty talk, Knifeplay, M/M, Nny is a Sadist, No Plot/Plotless, Unhealthy Relationships, no really, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Edgar has an idea. Nny agrees to try it.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 1: Omorashi |Knifeplay| Body swap
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Painting by the Knife

**Author's Note:**

> With all that biz about Inktober going down, I decided to do something different for this October. I'll still try to make art every day this month, but I also decided to try out Kinktober. I'd been wanting to try it for a while now, and I figured this incredibly weird, trying year would be as good a time as any.
> 
> Right out of the gate, I'm getting out of my comfort zone. Knifeplay isn't one of my kinks, but I didn't want to write a body swap AU, and I REALLY didn't want to write omorashi. This was the only one I was willing to work with, and in wracking my brain, I remembered Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and how much I shipped Nny and Edgar back in high school. I figured I could make this work and make it only a little out of character. So here you go!
> 
> (I guess this counts as an AU; in this universe, Johnny still killed Edgar, but because he wasn't supposed to be a wastelock in the first place, that means Edgar wasn't supposed to die and go to the afterlife at that time. So when Johnny came back, so did Edgar. I guess they ran into each other later on, and actually managed to fall into a sort of weird romance.)
> 
> (alsoalso: as always, I've done my best to tag anything potentially triggering, but in case I missed anything, please PLEASE let me know)

Maybe this shouldn't have been surprising, considering just who Edgar was dealing with here.

"Are you ready?"

Nny had said he didn't like blood. Or other bodily fluids, for that matter. Darkly laughable, considering what he was.

"Yes." A pause. "Please." Edgar received a knowing sneer from Nny. 

Edgar hadn't thought there'd be any chance that he would go along with this idea. He'd almost been afraid to bring it up. 

Then again, by that logic, Nny shouldn't have liked sex. Edgar, a good Christian boy who'd grown into a good Christian man, shouldn't have wanted to try this.

Perhaps that was the one thing they had in common...they were both full of surprises.

"You remember the word?" _Wacky._ Nny's absolutely least favorite word; the one he found the least sexy. One that had once driven him into a murder spree in a crowded restaurant, evidently. 

The thought occurred to Edgar that he was probably a very, very stupid man. He was trusting a serial killer to fuck him while using his knife; if Edgar said the word, at any one point, it could mean a second death for him.

The thought shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did. How had he ended up in Heaven that first time? What was wrong with him?

He pushed those thoughts aside and simply nodded. He could have an existential crisis later. 

Probably.

As Nny set himself between Edgar's splayed legs, he pulled a bit at the restraints that held his wrists to the headboard. Very tight; not as tight as the murder contraption, but still painful. 

He might have thought _God help me,_ but now that he'd actually seen the face of God, he doubted those words would ever be acted on.

Nny was fully clothed. Though his fly was undone just enough to free him, even that part of him had a condom on. He might have been a serial killer, but at least he cared about safe sex. Edgar still wore his striped sweater, but aside from his own condom (Nny hated touching semen that wasn't his), he was naked from the waist down.

Nny slipped inside him just as he ran the edge of his blade across Edgar's abdomen. It was a light touch, only stinging, not yet cutting. Edgar couldn't hold back a whimper. 

"We're going to take this slow." Nny would often go into screaming rage-filled tirades at the drop of a hat, but right now he was practically purring. "It'll make the experience _so_ much more satisfying, don't you agree?"

Edgar wasn't sure he wanted to know how Nny had discovered that about himself. He nodded and shifted his body, trying to appreciate the sensations of what was being done to him.

Nny held himself over Edgar with one hand, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, deep and slow. The knife glided up between Edgar's pecs, pressing firm, but not yet hard enough to cut.

"What if I cut your heart out right now?" Nny said thoughtfully. "Kept it in a jar. Proof that someone, somewhere, loved me."

It was gruesome and gory; as far as Edgar knew, it was a very real possibility. 

It made him so hard that he was actually hurting right now. _Why the Hell did_ that _just turn me on?_

"Goodness...you _like_ that..." Nny was whispering directly into Edgar's ear now. "What if I sliced off your hands? Made it so you'd have to rely entirely on me?" 

The knife slid into Edgar's flesh. He dared open his eyes, and was rewarded with the sight of a bead of blood gathering up on his chest. He wrapped his legs around Nny's waist, digging his heel into the cotton against the small of his back, trying to pull him closer. The binding cutting into his wrists, the fullness of Johnny inside him, the stinging of the cut on his chest, were getting to be too much.

He needed more. 

Nny was thrusting, slow and sure, stroking something deep inside him, as he delicately worked with the knife. Edgar's instincts told him to close his eyes, but he forced himself to keep them open. He wanted to experience every second of this, wanted to etch every moment deep into his memory. 

Nny was an artist; Edgar forgot this sometimes. He wasn't cutting and teasing without reason, he realized; he was making delicate, swirling, intricate designs. Not deep enough to scar, no; not hard enough to seriously slice the flesh, making the blood flow in rivulets around Nny's torso. That wasn't what tonight was about. 

Those large, dark eyes hadn't blinked. Edgar wasn't sure they had once since they'd entered this room. He wondered if the man was even paying attention to his own arousal; there was an intense focus in those dark-rimmed eyes that made Edgar's heart beat even faster. 

"Mmmm..." Nny had stopped thrusting altogether. Edgar didn't bother to hide his impatient whine. The endorphins released into his system from the bloodletting had heightened all of his senses; he needed release _now_. 

"Nny..." he gasped. " _Please_..." He squeezed his legs around him, hoping to get him moving again.

"So _impatient_...just a little more..." The knife carved in a spiral over the top of Edgar's left hipbone, then moved to the right. "Have to make it...even... _there_!" Nny grinned, an unnervingly wide, gum-displaying expression. 

Edgar was about to say something, but the breath was taken from him as Nny suddenly slammed into him. 

Now wasn't the time for words; not a single coherent thought found itself in Edgar's mind as Nny fucked him at a quick, brutal pace. Something sharp was held to his hip, rough grunting and cursing was right in his ear, Nny's stomach touched his own, he stung and ached in the sweetest way...

And then, all he could see was red and white as he climaxed. He heard shouting; it might have been him, though he wasn't sure.

When Edgar came to, his hands were free and Nny was applying a warm, wet rag to his wounds. "I tried to hold back, Edgar," he said, "but I hope you realize how lovely these will be once they're healed."

Edgar smiled. "I'll take your word for it." He couldn't even draw decent stick figures; Nny would know a lot more about that than he would.

Aftercare was important for this sort of thing. Nny still didn't care much for physical contact, but was willing to help Edgar wrap gauze around his chest and stomach before holding his hand. "I'm still surprised you were willing to try this."

Edgar chuckled into the pillow. "I could say the same thing about you."

_Yep. We're just full of surprises._


End file.
